


Первый шаг

by monmorensy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечер в тренировочном лагере</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый шаг

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Коридор, в котором находился женский туалет, был абсолютно пустым. Менеджеры других клубов уже успели умыться и переодеться, но Хитока, как всегда, провозилась слишком долго — не могла найти зубную щетку. Мама часто повторяла, что нельзя быть такой медлительной. Хитока удобнее перехватила едва не выпавшее из рук полотенце и подавила тяжелый вздох. Жара по-настоящему изматывала, но Хитока старалась не жаловаться даже мысленно. Ей-то не приходилось играть в волейбол и бегать штрафные круги, было бы нечестно раскисать, когда ребята и Шимизу-семпай так здорово держались.

Хитока толкнула дверь туалета и замерла на пороге — третья по счету кабинка была закрыта. Тишина коридора вдруг показалась Хитоке неуютной и давящей, как будто кто-то невидимый пристально наблюдал за каждым ее движением. По спине пробежал холодок, захотелось вернуться в спальню девочек и попросить кого-нибудь сходить вместе с ней. Мысль сразу же показалась дурацкой, и Хитока рассердилась на себя — не хватало еще беспокоить людей из-за своей трусости. Да ее же засмеют, если узнают, что она испугалась Ханако-сан: в такое верят только дети.

Никого там нет, кто-то просто оставил дверцу прикрытой, а призраков вообще не существует, точно-точно. Хитока вдохнула поглубже и решительно шагнула вперед, к ряду умывальников, стараясь не вслушиваться в тишину. 

Звук текущей из крана воды показался удивительно успокаивающим, Хитока даже улыбнулась своему отражению — глупо было бояться. Но стоило ей достать из кармана зубную щетку, как раздался звук слива, и Хитока с ужасом увидела в зеркале, как распахнулась дверь третьей кабинки. Фигура в белом одеянии выглядела точь-в-точь как мстительный дух из фильма ужасов. В голове сами собой всплыли истории о чудовищных убийствах и страшных проклятиях, которые преследовали людей до самой смерти. Неужели она все-таки встретила привидение и сейчас умрет?

Щетка выпала из ослабевших пальцев, с громким стуком ударившись о край раковины, и резкий звук вырвал Хитоку из оцепенения. Она наконец посмотрела на лицо фигуры в зеркале и едва не застонала от облегчения и стыда — приняла Шимизу-семпай за призрака, хуже не придумаешь.

— Хитока-чан? — Шимизу-семпай в отражении обеспокоенно нахмурилась, и Хитока поспешно развернулась к ней лицом. — Прости, я тебя напугала.

Мучительно захотелось закрыть лицо руками, а лучше совсем исчезнуть — из-за ее трусости Шимизу-семпай пришлось извиняться, ужасно неловко. Хитока постаралась улыбнуться как можно непринужденнее и торопливо затараторила, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам:

— Нет-нет, что вы, я совсем не испугалась, просто уронила щетку, я такая неуклюжая!

Шимизу-семпай наверняка не поверила, но все равно улыбнулась, показав крупные ровные зубы. 

— Как скажешь, — она подошла к свободному умывальнику и открыла воду. — Я тебя подожду, вернемся вместе.

Хитока хотела поспорить — не нужно было задерживаться из-за нее, но Шимизу-семпай все равно никогда не слушала возражений, не стоило тратить ее время еще и на бесполезные разговоры.

Было неловко умываться и чистить зубы на глазах Шимизу-семпай, Хитоке казалось, что она выглядит ужасно нелепо. Она изо всех сил старалась не размазывать пену по губам и вместе с тем делать все как можно быстрее. Хитока покосилась было на отражение Шимизу-семпай в зеркале — проверить, не надоело ли ей ждать, но та сразу посмотрела в ответ, и Хитока поспешно отвела глаза. Она торопливо прополоскала рот — слава богам, получилось почти беззвучно, поплескала в лицо прохладной водой, надеясь согнать со щек дурацкий румянец, быстро вытерлась и повернулась к Шимизу-семпай.

— Я готова! — Хитока поклонилась. — Простите, что заставила ждать!

— Что ты, я ведь сама предложила, — Шимизу-семпай снова улыбнулась, на этот раз только уголками губ. — Идем?

Хитока ничего не успела ответить — свет вдруг мигнул, что-то тихо щелкнуло, а потом комната погрузилась в полную темноту. Душный, липкий страх навалился мгновенно, Хитока замерла, боясь вдохнуть, и напряженно прислушалась. Главное — не паниковать, наверняка это всего лишь технические неполадки, ничего сверхъестественного. Призраков не бывает, не бывает, прикосновение к плечу — просто плод воображения, никакая это не Ханако-сан…

— Хитока-чан? 

Рука на плече сжалась увереннее, и Хитока словно очнулась, жадно втягивая воздух. Конечно, она ведь не одна, Шимизу-семпай не допустит, чтобы случилось что-то плохое.

— Д-да, я в порядке, — голос почти не дрожал, — наверное, что-то с электричеством…

Шимизу-семпай мягко потянула Хитоку за плечо, пока она не прижалась боком к теплому и живому телу. 

— Не волнуйся, просто следуй за мной и не поскользнись на плитке. 

Хитока послушно повернулась вслед за подталкивающей рукой и увидела узкую полоску света, пробивающуюся из-под двери. Значит, свет вырубился только в туалете и им нужно пройти в темноте всего несколько метров. Шимизу-семпай сделала первый шаг вперед, и Хитока осторожно последовала за ней, всем телом чувствуя исходящую от нее надежность и уверенность, она, наверное, вообще ничего не боялась. Еще несколько шагов — и Шимизу-семпай открыла дверь, выводя Хитоку в коридор. 

— Ну, вот и все, утром я сообщу о поломке. — Шимизу-семпай отпустила плечо Хитоки и отстранилась, бок сразу обдало холодом. — Теперь можно пойти спать.

Свет лампы отражался в стеклах ее очков, глаза казались совсем черными, и Хитоку вдруг накрыло осознанием: ее только что обнимала Шимизу-семпай. Прижимала к себе так крепко, что Хитока чувствовала плечом ровное биение ее сердца. Хитоку учили: невежливо пялиться на людей, даже на таких невозможно красивых, как Шимизу-семпай, но почему-то никак не получалось отвести взгляд. Это было слишком. Если Танака-семпай и Нишиноя-семпай узнают об этом, если Шимизу-семпай узнает, что Хитока так разволновалась от простого дружеского жеста…

— Все хорошо? — Шимизу-семпай смотрела так, как будто видела Хитоку насквозь. — Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

Наверняка у нее на лице все написано, нельзя было допустить, чтобы Шимизу-семпай подумала… Хитока и так сегодня выставила себя не в лучшем свете. Она глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь, постаралась изобразить обеспокоенное выражение лица и ляпнула первое, что пришло в голову:

— Да, я просто вспомнила, что забыла сходить в туалет.

Звонкий смех Шимизу-семпай разнесся по коридору, как будто делая свет лампы немного ярче, и Хитока смущенно улыбнулась. Ей словно передавалась уверенность Шимизу-семпай, наполняя спокойствием. Когда-нибудь она станет смелее, и все изменится, а пока ей хватало теплых улыбок и своего отражения в стеклах чужих очков.


End file.
